¿Hay que mantener la tradición familiar?
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Rose y Albus son como hermanos, son los mejores de los mejores amigos que puedan encontrar. No hay secreto que no sepan del otro, no hay obstáculo que se interponga en su lazo. Al menos, hasta que abordan el Expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez y descubren que quizá no son tan similares como han pensado.
1. Llegando a Hogwarts

Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

Si hay algo que me hubiera gustado ver en TCC era hasta qué punto Albus y Rose habían perdido el vínculo que los unía o si lo podrían recuperar, aunque fuera en menor medida.

Sin embargo… Bueno, empecé a escribir esta pequeña historia que, según yo, no sería tan larga. Mi error. Así que edité la premisa que tuve. También aviso que me he tomado algunas libertades con TCC por cierto.

* * *

«Knowing I need you so, would you still turn and go?»

Please stay, Westlife.

* * *

 **PRIMER AÑO**

 **I: Llegando a Hogwarts**

* * *

Albus Potter está muy nervioso. Hoy es el día en que va a comenzar a ir a Hogwarts y, para bien o para mal, el consejo que le ha dado su padre no le ha tranquilizado en lo absoluto.

¿De qué le va a servir que el Sombrero Seleccionador escuche los pedidos de los alumnos, aunque sea del hijo del mismísimo Harry Potter, si Albus no está seguro de qué casa es la adecuada para él? Él no tiene la inteligencia de tía Hermione ni el ingenio que James ha demostrado para romper las reglas y salir impune.

Le hubiese gustado despedirse apropiadamente de su padre, pero ha tenido que saltar al vagón cuando ha visto que lo ha podido perder. Rose, en cambio, se ha subido con tiempo de antelación.

A pesar del intento del tío Ron por minimizar la situación, ha notado que la mayoría de los estudiantes no han apartado sus ojos de él desde que hace varios minutos. Sabe que sus padres y tíos son muy famosos, que han luchado en una guerra que ha cobrado muchas vidas y que han ayudado a que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado haya sido derrotado. Inclusive su padre, tía Hermione y tío Ron aparecen en los cromos de oro de las ranas de chocolate.

En aquel momento se ha sorprendido y le preguntado a su madre por qué, y ella a grandes rasgos le ha contado de la segunda guerra mágica. Su madre le ha aconsejado que no ande diciendo «Voldemort» en el colegio, ya que no todos se lo tomarán con la misma tranquilidad que su padre espera.

Albus no se siente cómodo con lo que está pasando, y está dando lo mejor de sí para que nadie lo note; bueno, eso está funcionando con todos menos con Rose. Su prima le está sonriendo dándoles ánimo, Albus aprecia el gesto.

—Encontremos un vagón —dice Rose.

Les toma alrededor de diez minutos hallar uno que esté vacío. Ambos se apresuran a entrar, Rose cierra la puerta. Una vez que han dejado los baúles donde ellos quieren que esté –Rose delante de ella y Albus debajo de los asientos–, se quedan en silencio. Rose ha cerrado la ventana y ha empezado a hacer garabatos con los dedos, siendo lo último que ella quiere es revisar los libros del colegio. Albus ha oído en un montón de ocasiones los consejos de tía Hermione: «prepárense con tiempo. Estudien cuando puedan; y con "cuando" me refiero a cada vez que tengan la oportunidad. Ustedes nunca saben cuándo la vida les puede arrojar una sorpresa». A lo que tío Ron ha añadido algo sobre un trol.

—¿Crees que esté en Gryffindor?

—Eso no importa —dice la niña—. Yo solo sé que no quiero estar en la misma casa que mis padres. ¿Te imaginas cómo sería mi vida si fuera una Gryffindor?

—Eh… —Albus está anonado. ¿Rose Granger–Weasley no quiere seguir los pasos de sus padres? Ella lo tiene tan fácil: ha heredado la inteligencia de tía Hermione. No hay tema que no se le dé bien—; yo sé que no quiero decepcionar a mi padre. Sé que quería animarme, pero ni siquiera él soportaría a un hijo en Slytherin. No hay ningún Potter que haya ido a Slytherin.

—Y tampoco ha habido ningún Weasley que haya ido a Slytherin, pero Molly lo ha hecho —dice Rose arrugando la nariz—. Quiero a Molly pero, ¿por qué Slytherin?

—Quizá es porque tía Audrey no ha asistido a Hogwarts. —Rose le ve con interés—. Es la misma historia que con tía Fleur, salvo que tía Audrey es muggle y tía Fleur estudió en Beauxbatons. Como no han ido a Hogwarts, el sistema de las casas no puede ser menos que nada para ambas.

Rose suspira.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Son excepciones.

La conversación se interrumpe. Un niño de cabellera rubia no muy bien peinada, aunque da la impresión que se ha desordenado el peinado hace minutos, y de ojos grises entra. Rose se pone lívida en el momento en que lo ve, como si le hubiese causado algún tipo de perjuicio en el pasado pero Albus no lo recuerda de ninguna reunión familiar, y él conoce a todos los amigos de su familia. El niño parece que ha recorrido el Expreso buscando un asiento y no ha hallado uno hasta ahora.

—¿Este vagón está ocupado?

—Sí.

—No —corrige Albus a su prima. Le da un golpe en el hombro mientras que Scorpius se sienta en frente de ellos. Rose frunce el ceño cuando lo ve—. Soy Albus. Ella es mi prima Rose…

—Rose Granger–Weasley —interrumpe Rose— y él es Albus Potter. Y tú eres el hijo de Draco Malfoy, ¿no?

—Mi nombre es Scorpius.

—¿Por qué le hablas así? —susurra Albus a Rose—. Ni siquiera le conoces.

—Papá me dijo que lo venciera en cada prueba. Toda la comunidad mágica conocemos la reputación de la familia Malfoy, aunque el patriarca Malfoy se haya esforzado por arreglarla.

—Y tía Hermione no estará de acuerdo contigo. Ella promueve los derechos de los elfos domésticos. O al menos lo hizo, no le funcionó bien. A los elfos domésticos realmente les gusta su trabajo.

—Los elfos domésticos y los hijos de mortífagos o ex mortífagos son muy diferentes. Los elfos domésticos no han hecho daño a nadie, papá no puede decir lo mismo de Draco Malfoy. No me ha querido decir qué pasó, pero papá siempre se enfada cada vez que alguien le recuerda que él ya conoce el interior de la mansión Malfoy. Algo le tuvo que haber hecho Draco Malfoy a mi madre, ¿sino qué más puede ser?

Albus deja de platicar con su prima para volverse hacia Scorpius, que está jugueteando con una bolsa de dulces mientras le mira a través del flequillo que tiene. No culpa al pobre Scorpius por estar tan acongojado. Rose es muy buena cuando se trata de incomodar a la personas que le rodean, en especial si alguien le ha hecho pasar un mal rato a Hugo. Es el turno de Albus para infundir ánimo en Scorpius, quien abre la bolsa y le enseña un montón de dulces que solo puede tener si alguien se los ha dado antes.

—¿Alguien quiere? —dice Scorpius.

—Ninguno quiere —dice Rose. Albus está a punto de debatir, sin embargo Rose lo toma del brazo enterrándole las uñas. Albus sale del vagón, dejando a Scorpius con una expresión de consternación—. Estás siendo muy amable con él. ¡Con el hijo del mago que hizo daño a mi madre!

—No es culpa de Scorpius lo que haya hecho su padre —dice Albus—. A papá no le importó lo que había hecho el señor Malfoy cuando lo ayudó, a él y a su familia, después de la guerra. Mamá me dijo que papá evitó que ellos terminaran en Azkaban. O peor. No sé.

—No puedo creer que estés del lado de él.

—No estoy del lado de nadie. Estoy diciendo lo que papá opina de la familia Malfoy. Además que han pasado años desde que terminó la guerra y, no sé tú, pero yo no vi que tío Ron tratara de darse a golpes con el señor Malfoy cuando lo vimos en el andén.

—Yo no me voy a quedar en el mismo vagón que Malfoy. No sé dónde voy a estar, pero cualquier lugar es mejor que este. Quizá me encuentre a James o a Molly; mejor voy a buscar a Molly, James estará planeando una de sus jugarretas y yo no quiero ser cómplice de lo que haga.

Albus intenta detener a Rose. Sabe que su prima se ha hecho todo un escándalo en la cabeza al pensar que ha preferido a Scorpius Malfoy por encima de ella, pero la verdad es que no lo ha hecho. Es decir, que no lo ha hecho con esa intención. No hay persona más importante en la vida de Albus que Rose, ya que su querida hermana y mejor amiga ha estado ahí para apoyarle: aquella vez que se ha caído de la escoba de su padre, que ha tomado prestada sin pedirla, su madre le hubiese dado una bronca inolvidable si no fuese porque Rose, y tío Ron, le han ayudado.

O cuando se ha enfermado del estómago por haber competido con Erik Longbottom, que han apostado quién puede comer más grageas en poco tiempo.

No quiere que Rose se vaya, no quiere enemistarse con su mejor amiga por una razón como esta; tampoco quiere que sus padres se enfaden con él o que Hugo se ensañe con Albus por haber molestado a su hermana.

—Rose, espera.

Rose coge el baúl y le da una mirada fulminante a Scorpius, quien la ve confundido y como si no supiese qué pensar. Su mejor amiga se marcha del vagón sin despedirse de Albus, con las orejas rojas y soltando un bufido en el momento en que camina a la par de Albus.

—Lo lamento —dice Scorpius—. No fue mi intención que esto pasara. Si quieres, ve con ella. No me importa, en serio.

—No lo hagas —dice Albus. Espera que su sonrisa sea convincente—. No es tu culpa. Rose es… especial.

—Entonces, ¿vas a querer un dulce?

Albus asiente. Toma uno de los dulces de Scorpius e ignora lo extraño que es no tener a Rose a su lado, haciéndole falta sus comentarios audaces y la manera en que aligera el ambiente. Por un momento considera seguir la propuesta de Scorpius e ir a buscar a Rose. Luego se da cuenta de que Scorpius está alegre de que alguien se haya quedado con él y sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta.

Además, probablemente, se le pase el enfado cuando lleguen al colegio.

—No te sientes a gusto siendo el hijo de tu padre, ¿cierto? —dice Scorpius.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Está nervioso de hablar de este tema con Scorpius. Es probable que Scorpius no le entienda y crea que algo está mal en su cabeza, ¿a quién no le gustaría ser el hijo de Harry Potter, el Niño Que Vivió y que venció a El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado? Los únicos que lo entienden son James y Rose; Lily y Hugo no han tenido demasiados inconvenientes con la prensa o con los magos que quieren mostrar su agradecimiento. Ellos –James, Albus y Rose– se han encargado que no la hayan pasado tan mal.

—Mi padre es Draco Malfoy, ¿recuerdas? Tu propia prima lo ha dicho —dice Scorpius—. No hay lugar en el mundo mágico inglés a donde podamos ir sin que la reputación de mi padre se interponga en todo. Sé que mamá y papá se han encargado de limpiar lo más que han podido el apellido Malfoy sin embargo…, Sin embargo eso no ha bastado… Los únicos que no me ven mal son los amigos, los verdaderos amigos que todavía tiene papá, que llegan de vez en cuando a visitarnos.

»Mamá me contó que papá había pensado que recluirme en la mansión Malfoy sería lo mejor para mí, pero tía Daphne lo consideró una pérdida de tiempo. Eventualmente, sí o sí, iba a tener que socializar con los demás cuando tuviera que ir a comprar mis útiles escolares. Y ya ni sé mientras estuviera en Hogwarts durante siete años. No valdría la pena que no saliera de mi casa; además, tampoco es la solución adecuada. ¿No es preferente que enfrentar los problemas y no esconderse? Mamá me dio la razón cuando se lo dije.

—Pensé que era el único que se sentía así —dice Albus animándose repentinamente. No por la historia que le ha contado Scorpius, sino porque ha encontrado a alguien que quizá sí le pueda entender y, lo mejor, con quién puede hablar sin que se sienta que esté siendo un desagradecido. Esa es la razón principal por la que se ha callado sus dudas—. ¿Tienes hermanos o primos?

—Soy hijo único. Y no tengo primos tampoco.

—Tiene que ser solitario.

—Con la familia que tienes… —dice Scorpius un poco divertido. Albus se encoge de hombros—. ¿A cuál casa te gustaría ir? Toda mi familia ha ido a Slytherin. Será genial ir ahí. Además que volveré a ver a Reagan.

—¿Reagan ya empezó el colegio?

—En realidad empezaremos este año pero no sé cómo le perdí de vista. Probablemente nos encontremos cuando lleguemos al colegio.

El tren se empieza a detener minutos antes de que el andén esté a la vista. Mientras que todos se están empujando para bajar, Albus agradece haber sacado un suéter del baúl. Su padre le ha contado que, en su primer viaje, el clima casi le ha dejado congelado. Scorpius también ha recibido el consejo de uno de sus padres porque ha hecho lo mismo que él.

Cerca de Albus se encuentra Rose que está mirando impresionada a su alrededor. Albus se acerca hasta ella para ver si finalmente se ha tranquilizado; Rose, cuando le ve, le ignora y comienza a seguir a Hagrid, que ha empezado a dar las instrucciones que han de seguir. Albus baja la mirada. Cuando Rose se enfada por algo o con alguien, le dura por bastante tiempo o hasta que tía Hermione la obliga a hablar con esa persona. No obstante, tía Hermione no está aquí así que tendrá que esperar.

—¿Estás bien? —dice Scorpius que se está sosteniendo al extremo del bote.

—Sí, yo creí que Rose…, Olvídalo, hablaré con ella después.

Un par de niños se unen a ellos en el bote. El niño no se muestra interesado por hacer algo que no sea ver el mar, menos por decir quién es. La niña puede tener unos lindos ojos azules, pero los está ocultando por detrás de unos mechones irregulares y, al darse cuenta de que Albus no le ha quitado la vista, da un gemido y Albus finge que se ha interesado en uno de los altos pinos.

—¡Reagan! —dice Scorpius animado.

En el rostro de la niña aparece una muy tenue sonrisa. Intenta acercarse a Scorpius no obstante, con el brusco movimiento que ha hecho, una parte de su cabellera marrón oscuro se ha atascado en el bote. Reagan toma su cabello y da un fuerte tirón para liberarlo. Después de eso, oculta la mitad de su cuerpo por detrás del de Scorpius.

—¿Acaso hice algo…?

—No lo tomes personal —responde Scorpius. Gira su cabeza hacia Reagan—. Este es Albus Potter, mi nuevo amigo. Ella es Reagan Zabini, mi mejor amiga.

—¿Zabini? He oído ese apellido antes —dice Albus—. Ya recuerdo. Papá dijo que Blaise Zabini fue uno de los que «halagó» a mamá.

—¿«Halagó»?

—Nunca le pregunté, Scorpius. ¿Y no era Blaise Zabini el novio de…?

—Realmente dudo que tu padre o alguno de sus amigos sepa algo de mi papá o de los amigos de mis padres —dice Scorpius, pero parece que se lo está diciendo a Reagan y no a Albus—. Algo que no aparezca en el periódico _El Profeta_.

—Papá no lee ese periódico. Lo odia. —Odiar es una subestimación del tamaño de una casa, pero no entrará en detalles—. Lo lamento, Zabini. No quería incomodarte.

—Llámame Reagan —dice ella que tiene las manos apoyadas en los hombros de Scorpius.

Scorpius le da una sonrisa alentadora.

—Rumores están atacando a la familia de Reagan, es especial sobre si el señor Zabini seguirá los pasos de su querida madre y sus siete maridos —dice Scorpius—. Son tan entrometidos.

Sorprendentemente, el haber llegado al colegio no causa ni la más mínima reacción en Albus.


	2. El peso de un apellido

Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

 **PRIMER AÑO**

 **II: El peso de un apellido**

* * *

Rose Granger–Weasley está ansiosa.

La profesora McGonagall ha dado el discurso de bienvenida. Si Albus estuviese a la par de ella, pueden estar platicando del tema que se les viniese en mente. No obstante, Albus ha tomado una decisión que nunca hubiese sido una opción de no ser por Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Qué hay de especial en un hijo de un ex mortífago? ¿Desde cuándo un hijo de un ex mortífago es más importante que la niña que ha estado con él por años? Ella ha apoyado a Albus mientras ella ha podido. ¿Y ahora Scorpius Malfoy ha venido y ha estropeado lo tienen?

No. Esto es un lapsus. Con lo inseguro que se ha sentido Albus desde que han abandonado el andén, se ha aferrado a la primera persona que ha creído que le aceptará; a pesar de que esta persona sea un hijo de un ex mortífago, para Albus ha tenido un tipo de relevancia que ella no ha entendido. Eso es comprensible. Rose no ha podido encontrar un vagón en el que quisiese sentarse, así que ha recordado el lugar del Expreso donde James suele estar y le ha acompañado.

Rose está lo suficientemente cerca de Albus para oír los comentarios que dicen acerca de él. ¿Qué tiene de especial que haya un Potter en este año? No es el único Potter que ha asistido a Hogwarts desde que Harry Potter ha abandonado la escuela. James Potter ha ido primero, ¿por qué el escándalo? Rose pone los ojos en blanco. Albus no necesita que alguien le ayude a que se empeoren sus nervios. En el momento en que ve que Albus está alcanzado su punto máximo de aguante, interviene.

Avisa que es su primo, usando un tono que los deja en silencio. La sonrisa se ensancha en el rostro de Rose antes de que se presente; al recordar los modales que le han enseñado sus padres, añade que ha sido un placer haberlos conocido aunque no sea verdad.

El Sombrero Seleccionador ha terminado de cantar. Es un alivio. Tiene la voz más desafinada que ha oído en su vida, y eso que ha escuchado cantar a Dominique mientras ella está en el baño. La ceremonia de selección empieza.

—¡Bowker, Craig!

—¡SLYTHERIN!

—¡Chapman, Polly!

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

—¡Cornfoot, Ariadna!

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

—¡Fredericks, Yann!

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

—¡Granger–Weasley, Rose!

Ignora el pensamiento de por qué ha tenido que ser su turno y empieza a caminar hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador. Los de primer año se han callado, a la expectativa de cuál va a ser el veredicto del Sombrero Seleccionador. Ella sabe que están esperando por ver que se ha tensado, que tropiece o que haga alguna tontería durante o mientras se encamine hacia su casa. Tiene que mantener la compostura. No será bueno para su reputación en el colegio si ellos presienten que pueden meterse con Rose.

—¡GRYFFINDOR!

El Sombrero Seleccionador le ha quitado un peso de encima, en cierta manera. ¿Por qué ha terminado en la única casa en la que no ha querido estar? ¿Por qué no una Ravenclaw en lugar de una Gryffindor? Se convence a sí misma de que esto no puede ser tan malo, no es como si sus padres hubiesen hecho algo tan genial como todo lo que ha hecho el tío Harry, ¿verdad? Los aplausos, toda la efusividad de los Gryffindor es más que agobiante, es cargante. ¿Es este el trato que va a tener por ser la hija de dos héroes de guerra?

—Tú y yo estamos juntos en esto —dice James Potter cuando Rose se sienta junto a él.

El primer pulso que ha tenido es acompañar a Polly, después de todo ha compartido un bote con ella, pero la sonrisa de la muchacha ha puesto a Rose muy nerviosa.

—Gracias.

—Para eso está la familia.

La selección continúa. Jenkins, Karl es el segundo Slytherin en ser seleccionado. Macmillan, Heather es la primera en ser asignada a la casa de Hufflepuff.

—¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Ignora el comentario de Polly Chapman y la emoción de toda la casa de Slytherin.

Sí, tiene sentido que Scorpius sea un Slytherin.

Qué gran alegría.

Fin de la historia.

—¡Potter, Albus!

Ella desea que Albus también sea sorteado en Gryffindor. Ya que Scorpius se encuentra en Slytherin, ya no hay ninguna influencia que él pueda hacer en su mejor amigo; por lo tanto, todo volverá a ser igual que ha sido antes de que lo hayan conocido. Solo Albus y Rose, y quizá con algún amigo que no sea el entrometido de Scorpius Malfoy.

Ve que James se ha inquietado conforme pasan los minutos y el Sombrero Seleccionador continúa deliberando. ¿Por qué se está tomando demasiado tiempo? La decisión no es tan complicada. Albus pertenece a Gryffindor, igual que James y ella. Con una simple palabra Albus se unirá a ella, y Rose fingirá que nada ha pasado.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

¿Qué? ¿Albus Potter es un Slytherin? ¿Por qué le han tenido que separar de esta manera? ¡Esto no ha tenido que pasar!

Pero cuando ve que Albus luce tan inseguro, como si él mismo no hubiese esperado ser sorteado a la casa de Salazar Slytherin, y no sabe a dónde ir a pesar de que la casa de Slytherin ya ha comenzado a aplaudir, con más efusividad de la demostrada con Scorpius, posa sus ojos en la mesa. Esto… ¿Qué tiene que hacer ahora? Bueno, sus padres en ningún momento le han dicho que no pueda ser amigo de un Slytherin y hay Weasley que han ido a Slytherin. Puede seguir juntándose con él, no es que a nadie le vaya a importar. Son primos, son familia y nada ni nadie lo va a cambiar.

Albus vaga hacia la mesa de Slytherin. El Gran Salón aún está en estado de conmoción.

Aunque quiere mandar a callar a Polly Chapman por semejante comentario desubicado, no lo hace.

—¡Scamander, Lorcan!

—¡RAVENCLAW!

—¡Scamander, Lysander!

—¡HUFFLEPUFF!

—¡Zabini, Reagan!

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Cinco días después la lección de Vuelo da inicio. La profesora Hooch les ha instado a que se pongan a la par de sus respectivas escobas, que es lo que Rose ha hecho mientras piensa en la manera para conservar la tranquilidad. James le ha dicho que la escoba no responderá a lo que ella le diga si ella está nerviosa, ¿y qué pasará si la escoba no se eleva? ¿Y qué pasará si eso no pasa no importando lo mucho que lo intente y lo intente una y otra, y otra vez?

—¡Arriba! —dice Rose.

Ante sus propios ojos la escoba se ha elevado y la ha atrapado, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Lo ha conseguido. No sabe cómo pero lo ha conseguido. Después de que Yann y Rose hayan festejado el que lo hayan logrado, se da cuenta que la escoba de Albus todavía está en el suelo. Reprime el impulso de correr hacia él y decirle cómo lo tiene que hacer, Albus no luce como si necesitase que alguien, es decir que Rose, le dé esa ayuda en este momento.

La profesora Hooch les vuelve a indicar que digan «¡arriba!».

Todas las escobas de los estudiantes se han elevado al segundo pedido, con excepción de la de Albus. La escoba todavía se encuentra en el mismo lugar en que la profesora Hooch la ha dejado; es como si Albus nunca hubiese dado la orden, o como si Albus no pudiese hacer que la escoba se moviese aunque sea por un milímetro. Mientras los demás estudiantes dicen un «¡sí!» muy efusivo, Albus entra en desesperación y comienza a repetir la orden, cada vez en un tono más ahogado que el anterior y poniéndose visiblemente pálido. Todos, con excepción de Scorpius Malfoy y Rose, se ríen entre dientes.

—¡No te burles de mi primo! —dice Rose a Polly Chapman, bastante exasperada con lo que ha dicho.

¿Y qué si Albus no es parecido a su padre?

Eso no es asunto que a Polly le tenga que importar.

—Pues tu primo es un squib. Es el único que ha fracasado tan miserablemente —dice Polly.

—Vuélvele a llamar squib y yo te demostraré todos los maleficios que me sé. Y mamá me enseñó muchísimos para defenderme de bravuconas como tú.

—¿Y por qué debería tenerte miedo? —dice Polly—. ¿Por ser hija de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley? Todos sabemos que el más talentoso en DCAO de su generación es Harry Potter, y él es solo tu padrino.

—¿Y qué importa? —dice Rose, imitando el tono grotesco de Polly—. Yo te demostraré por qué deberías tener miedo de lo que te pueda hacer. Te lo advertiré una última vez: aléjate de mi primo.

—Ja, sí, lo que tú digas.

El que Karl Jenkins le haya dicho a Albus «Slytherin squib» es la gota que ha derramado el vaso. Albus se ha agachado y ha cogido la escoba mientras que ve, por el rabillo del ojo, cómo los demás estudiantes alzan el vuelo. Su primo se queda con la escoba, no tan vieja y sin ninguna ramita que sobresalga de ningún lado, en sus manos, retrocede varios pasos procurando no hacer el menor sonido que le delate y le haga el hazmerreír de nuevo. Piensa que se va a aislar de los demás, que se va a sentar y que a presenciar cómo los demás continúan mejorando.

Se equivoca.

Albus huye.

—Estás pálida —dice Ariadna Cornfoot tocando el hombro de Rose—. Le diré a la profesora Hooch.

—No —dice Rose con una voz demasiado amortiguada para pertenecer a ella. Se lleva una mano en la boca, muy desconcertada, mientras que Ariadna le ve más curiosa que antes—. Esto no… Él no puede… —añade.

—Ve con él —dice Ariadna, dándole un empujoncito—. Te cubriré.

Rose le murmura un casi audible «gracias». Cuando se ha asegurado que la profesora Hooch no está viendo en su dirección, y una vez que Ariadna ha tomado la escoba de Rose, ella se va detrás de Albus. No hay muchos lugares a los que Albus haya podido ir, ya sea que conozca el castillo o no. Le toma alrededor de veinte minutos hallar a su primo. Albus está en el puente. Rose se acerca a él, pensando en qué le puede y las palabras mueren en su boca antes de que le salude: su mejor amigo mira el Lago Negro tratando de contener los sollozos, que amenazan en convertirse en llanto, sin tener el resultado deseado.

—¿A–Albus? —dice, insegura.

—Déjame solo.

—No.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

—Lo que te pasó…

—Tú… Tú no fuiste la burla de todos allá, yo sí —interrumpe Albus—. Vete. Solo déjame solo.

Albus aparta la vista del Lago Negro. Los ojos verdes esmeraldas de su primo se conectan con los de Rose: le reprochan el que lo haya dado de lado en el Expreso de Hogwarts, le dice que tampoco es quién para andar aconsejando a la gente. La niña se muere por defenderse, por echarle en cara que Albus es el culpable de que ella se haya ido. Él ha elegido a Scorpius, no Rose; él ha hecho caso omiso a la sugerencia de Rose, no la propia Rose. ¡Albus es quien ha escogido estar en Slytherin y no Gryffindor!

—Sabes qué. —Y se calla. No lo hace. Su mejor amigo no necesita que lo haga.

Él lo sabe, él lo recuerda.

—Por favor, déjame solo —vuelve a pedir Albus. A Rose le duele el tono quebrado que ha utilizado—. Ve a la clase. Yo me quedaré aquí.

—Está bien.


	3. El hermano mayor

Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

 **PRIMER AÑO**

 **III: El hermano mayor**

* * *

Albus Potter se está refugiando en uno de los salones abandonados del colegio, de esos que son solo abrirse da la impresión que han sido olvidados por los profesores. Son perfectos para idear cómo romper las reglas, o para aparentar que no existe. El fiasco en la clase de Vuelo se ha extendido cual pólvora; no hay alumno que no esté comentado lo decepcionante que es Albus Potter en comparación con Harry James Potter, el buscador más joven en aquella época.

Ojalá les pudiese decir que se metan en sus propios asuntos, que ellos no son nadie para andar opinando acerca de lo torpe e inútil que es, que ellos no entienden cómo se siente. Ser Slytherin no es lo peor que le ha pasado, comprobar que nunca podrá ser ni la mitad de lo talentoso que su padre es demasiado para él.

¿Cómo si quiera ha podido pensar que todo se volverá fácil?

Ha querido huir hacia la sala común, pero no conoce ningún camino que le lleve hasta allá sin que se tope con alguien. También se ha negado a asistir al resto de las clases que ha tenido en el lapso de la mañana. Da igual que los profesores piensen que es un vago que no se interesa en sus estudios, o que tiene la misma fascinación de su hermano mayor por hacer jugarretas, o que esta no es la primera impresión que tiene que dar. Todo lo que quiere es desaparecer de la faz de la tierra o que los demás finjan que la clase de Vuelo no ha pasado.

Oye que la puerta se abre. Es su hermano mayor quien entra y que está sosteniendo algo por debajo de la túnica. James ha tenido que ver su curiosidad porque le enseña el Mapa del Merodeador.

—No sabes lo extraño que fue para mí que la profesora Farley me llamara a su despacho sin que yo hubiera hecho algo—dice James sentándose junto a Albus, dejando el Mapa del Merodeador abierto. «Albus Potter» está a la par de «James Potter» en «la antigua habitación de Aritmancia». «Scorpius Malfoy», por otra parte, está junto a «Rose Granger–Weasley» en el pasillo que da al salón de Pociones, por la manera en que se mueven deduce que están discutiendo. Y que la discusión está muy próxima a acalorarse—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Creo que ya lo sabes —murmura.

—Quiero que tú me lo digas.

—Fallé. No hice que la escoba volara y Karl me llamó «Slytherin squib».

Su hermano mayor tiene los ojos fijos en el Mapa del Merodeador y le pone una mano en el hombro de Albus. Alza la vista y distingue una sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro de James, pero también ve cierta penumbra en la expresión de James.

Es extraño.

—No te lo iba a contar —dice James. ¿Le va a decir cómo es que tiene el Mapa del Merodeador? Teddy no se lo ha dado—. Yo también la tuve difícil cuando llegué.

—Pero a ti todo se da bien. Eres muy popular y uno de los mejores en Pociones de tu generación. No me sorprenderías si obtuvieras un Sobresaliente en el TIMO de Pociones.

—Sí, ahora lo soy. Cuando llegué, era el que debía seguir los pasos de papá. Justo como tú, justo como le tocará a Lily en dos años.

—Pero… —balbucea. Está sorprendido. James suelta una risita que Albus odia al instante. Suena falsa y forzada, lo que no es James—. ¿Cómo te libraste?

—Solo fui y soy yo mismo.

—No entiendo.

—Nuestros padres son héroes de guerra, los padres de Fred son un bromista y una cazadora que sobrevivieron a la batalla. Cualquiera, cualquiera con un mínimo de sentido común quiero decir, se pensaría que tener el nombre de personas muertas no nos convierte en ellos.

—J–James. Fueron nuestros abuelos y uno de nuestros tíos, no hables así de ellos, por favor.

James pone los ojos en blanco todavía con la misma sonrisa falsa en el rostro. Si James está intentando que no note que el tema le afecta, pues que vaya pensando en otra manera para conseguirlo. Son hermanos, sería un insulto para Albus si no pudiese reconocer cuando algo molesta a James o a Lily.

—¿De qué modo quieres que lo diga para que suene bien? —dice James de mal humor—. Yo estoy orgulloso de ser nombrado después de mi abuelo y el padrino de mi padre, y es una suerte que lo esté o también me daría un dolor de cabeza tener que compartir mi nombre.

—Continúa.

—Fred no es un bromista. El pobre Fred no sería capaz de hacer hasta la jugarreta más simplona que puedas pensar, lo que lo hace tan diferente de nuestro difunto tío Fred. A tío George no le importa o sería mucho peor para Fred. A McGonagall, por otra parte, está muy aliviada al ver que Fred no era idéntico a su antecesor. Al menos, estuvo muy aliviada hasta que yo llegué al colegio al año siguiente.

—Lo sé. El por qué mamá no te ha enviado un vociferador aun es confuso para mí.

La breve plática se detiene. Albus le vuelve a poner atención al Mapa del Merodeador y busca el nombre de su mejor amigo. «Scorpius Malfoy» todavía está en el pasillo sin embargo «Rose Granger–Weasley» se está moviendo apresuradamente hacia donde se encuentra «Ariadna Cornfoot». Tal vez una suave sonrisa se hubiese puesto en su rostro al saber que su prima ha hecho una amiga o que tiene a alguien con el potencial de serlo, eso no pasa. No se puede sentir genuinamente feliz por Rose y por el hecho de que ella esté encajando mejor que él en su nueva casa.

Le enviará una carta a su padre y le pedirá que le saque del colegio, le dirá que no le gusta Hogwarts y que prefiere estudiar en Beauxbatons. A sus padres no les importará. Al contrario de Victoire y Dominique, Louis estudia en Francia; tendrá a un conocido ahí y la tía Gabrielle le ayudará explicándole lo que tiene que saber para sobrevivir en aquel país. Suena a un buen plan.

—No le robé a Teddy el Mapa del Merodeador —dice James—. Teddy me lo dejó el año pasado porque había terminado Hogwarts, pero papá lo descubrió y lo guardó en su escritorio. Dijo que me lo daría cuando fuera más responsable. A él sí se lo robé.

—Teddy debió estar muy feliz cuando descubrió la historia del Mapa. —Eso es el eufemismo del año. Un Teddy de once años se ha tirado a los brazos de su padre y le ha dicho, entre sollozos, que cuidará el Mapa del Merodeador como si fuese su posesión más preciada. Y, de hecho, lo es—. ¿Para qué lo usó?

—Para hacer cumplir las reglas, para besuquearse con Victoire a escondidas.

—James, déjalos tranquilos.

—No es que pudiera hacer nada estando en Hogwarts.

—Hasta que lleguemos a casa.

—Sí, ahí será otra historia.

—Pensé que querías que Teddy fuera parte de la familia —dice Albus.

—Te estás copiando de Lily.

—No, no lo hago.

¿Por qué James le está diciendo cómo ha obtenido el Mapa del Merodeador? ¿Es que se lo piensa dar o planea que lo robe? Por la manera en que James lo ha dicho, no parece que ese sea el caso. Tiene la intención de ver dónde se encuentra Rose: le gustaría disculparse con su mejor amiga por cómo la ha tratado ya que eso es lo correcto, al menos, es lo que su madre le hubiese obligado a hacer; lo curioso es que no lo lamenta. Ni las palabras que ha usado ni el haberla echado, ni tampoco el que Rose la esté pasando fatal.

Albus y Rose han tenido peleas. Como todos los amigos y los primos que son, no obstante, por lo general no han durado ni una hora en esta situación sin que alguno se disculpe, o que simplemente vuelvan a estar juntos como si nada. Albus sabe que su padre, el tío Ron y la tía Hermione se ven reflejados en ellos; no ha obviado que se ven con nostálgica, como si pensasen que Albus y Rose seguirán sus pasos aun estando en Hogwarts.

Y eso, de entre todo lo que ha pasado, es lo peor.

Tampoco está seguro de si quiere encontrarse con Scorpius. Su nuevo amigo ha sido de mucha ayuda, ya que le ha ayudado a integrarse a los de Slytherin y la compañía de Reagan es amena. Aunque la niña no hable con más que con Scorpius, no le molesta en silencio. Vale, al principio le ha tomado por sorpresa con un par que no hace escándalos por nada. Uno no vive toda una vida con una numerosa familia sin acostumbrarse al ruido, ruido excesivo en algunos casos, y preocuparse o inquietarse cuando hay un súbito silencio. Scorpius y Reagan no son así.

En realidad, a ambos le ha impresionado lo que le ha contado de la inmensa familia que son los Weasley.

Ni Scorpius ni Reagan han dicho nada. Más bien, no han dicho nada que Albus sepa; si le han criticado o no, le da igual. Gente como Rita Skeeter le ha hecho acostumbrarse a los rumores que siempre estarán ahí, haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga. Aunque lo más prudente es no dar razones para que semejante mujer fatal –sí, sabe lo que significa– se divierta escribiendo ostentos artículos, con largas e interminables teorías, nadie lo hace.

¿Para qué intentarlo?

Rita Skeeter puede tergiversar lo que se le dé la gana, hasta un simple «hola» por cortesía.

—Travesura realizada. —El Mapa del Merodeador empieza a cerrarse luego de que James dijese esas palabras. Albus apoya la cabeza en la pared, ¿qué más quiere James de él? Ya le ha dado un sermón y consejo que no le sirve para nada. Ya puede regresar con sus amigos populares a disfrutar de la vida tan fácil que tiene. Albus puede apañárselas solo—. ¿Cómo es Scorpius?

—James, por favor, no me vengas con que no apruebas a mi amigo también.

—Déjame adivinar. El tío Ron convenció a Rose de que fuera su enemiga —dice James. Albus asiente, sin emoción. James niega con la cabeza—. Esperaba más de ella. Con lo bien que la educó la tía Hermione, era la última persona que pensé que te daría la espalda. Si tía Hermione se entera… Le daré mis condolencias a la abuela Molly. Tía Hermione asesinará a su hijo.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo? —pregunta con cuidado, temeroso de la respuesta de James.

Si James odia a Scorpius… Merlín, James ya le molesta por un millón de cosas y ha sido el blanco de sus jugarretas de vez en cuando, ¿qué pasará ahora? No solo es un Slytherin, sino que también se ha amigo de un Malfoy y una Zabini. Pensar en Reagan le ha recordado a Rose. Su querida prima, ¿ya no es su amiga? Y si ya no es su amiga, tampoco querrá seguir siendo su hermana. Pese a que tiene a Lily no es lo mismo. Lily no le entiende como lo ha hecho Rose, a Lily no le puede confiar las mismas cosas que a Rose.

Su padre le ha dicho que está bien que esté en Slytherin, no retrocederá a su palabra. Además que ha ayudado a los Malfoy abogando a su favor, hace más de diez años, ¿por qué será diferente que uno de sus hijos sea amigo de un Malfoy? Tía Hermione está en contra de los prejuicios, ella le apoyará.

¿Y qué hay de los demás?

Los Weasley y los Malfoy no se llevan.

—Es… raro.

—No me apoyas.

Duele confirmar que nadie le va a apoyar. Tiene ganas de soltar las lágrimas que ha contenido desde la clase de Vuelo. No lo hace; no por James, quien irremediablemente le dirá que es un llorón y que no es el único que lo está soportando; sino por los demás, que le dirán cuando lo vean pasar: «aparte de Slytherin squib, es un quejica» o algo que sea igual de cruel. Cierra los ojos con fuerza, forzando a las lágrimas que queden aprisionadas un tiempo más.

James toma el Mapa del Merodeador y lo guarda en el bolsillo de la túnica; lo que le da la oportunidad para que Albus se frote los ojos, en una medida preventiva y casi desesperada. James, entonces, le vuelve a prestar atención, luciendo más tenso y un poco nervioso. Este es uno de los escasos momentos en donde James y Albus están juntos sin discutir, gritarse o tratar de golpear al otro ante la menor provocación. A este paso su padre terminará teniendo la razón de que ellos destruirán la casa, si llegan a compartir una habitación.

Sonríe vacilante, recordando lo feliz que es Teddy con Victoire. Teddy y Victoire deberían buscarse otros escondites si quieren que nadie los vea, porque James es la decimosexta persona que los ha pillado con las manos en la masa. Sin embargo, James es el único que se ha chivado.

—No te estaba diciendo raro, Albus —dice James—. Me refería que es raro que hubieras escogido a Scorpius. —James se detiene, algo dudoso—. Con todas las historias de papá peleándose con Draco Malfoy, es increíble que ustedes dos sean amigos.

—Bueno, los dos nos parecemos. Ambos estamos lidiando con el peso de nuestro apellido en la casa de Slytherin. —Albus suspira con resignación—. Había pensado que nadie más que nosotros sufría esto, James; me equivoqué, creo que Scorpius la pasó peor que nosotros.

—Sus padres no lucharon en la guerra. No se les ha dado la Orden de Merlín ni los han puesto en un cromo de oro, o algo así.

—Es el hijo de un ex mortífago —dice Albus con el ceño fruncido.

—Así que el tío Ron decía la verdad.

Albus asiente mientras da un bufido. Karl Jenkins ha sido una verdadera molestia a los pocos minutos de que han ingresado a la habitación compartida, no ha parado de decir comentarios en doble sentido sobre los mortífagos y todo lo que ellos han causado; Scorpius ha tenido que quejarse una mísera vez y Karl le ha recriminado que no él no es nadie para hacerlo. Scorpius se ha sentido fatal y se ha tragado las demás réplicas. O lo ha hecho hasta que Jules Shepard le ha dado un puñetazo a Karl, rompiéndole la mandíbula e impidiendo que siga ofendiendo a Scorpius.

Ni Craig Bowker ni Albus Potter han participado en la disputa; ya sea porque no ha querido involucrar, hola Craig, o porque no ha querido que se redirija hacia él. Por muy egoísta que suene, este ha sido Albus.

—Todo mejorará —dice James confiadamente. Le revuelve el pelo a su hermano menor—. Solo dale tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Y si no mejora nunca? ¿Y si tengo que soportar esto por siete años? —Albus niega rápidamente con la cabeza mientras mueve sus manos de lado a lado, casi frenéticamente—. No creo que pueda aguantar tanto tiempo —finaliza, con una sonrisa tensa.

—Sí que vas a poder.

—No, no lo haré.

—Confía en mí, sí podrás —dice James—. Además no estás solo. Me tienes a mí y a nuestra querida hermanita. Y papá y a mamá también. Ya deja de atormentarte por nada.

—Rose me odia —señala Albus un poco dolido.

—Entonces que se joda. Tú no vas a cambiar solo por un capricho de nuestra prima.

James se pone en pie y se acomoda la túnica, en la que su hermano ha guardado lo que le queda del surtido saltaclases. Albus, tras unos segundos de debate consigo mismo, imita la acción de su hermano. Piensa que no se puede seguir escondiendo, por mucho que se muera por hacerlo, y que debe hacer frente. Si otra persona le hubiese dado el mismo consejo, Albus le hubiese ignorado al instante, alegando que aquella otra persona no le entiende y que no hable de lo que no sabe. No obstante, es James y su hermano mayor suele tener la razón en estos asuntos. Irá a buscar a Scorpius, quizá esté tan confuso como James lo ha estado antes de que le haya encontrado.

Antes de que Albus tome su camino, James se detiene y le arroja una caja mediana.

—Oh, por cierto, te traje de comer.

Ahora se da cuenta de que le duele el estómago, una gran señal de que se han saltado el almuerzo por estar levantando el ánimo de Albus. Albus se sonroja de la vergüenza, que causa que su hermano se ría a carcajadas y le diga que lo estará vigilando. James no va a tener problemas para encontrar qué comer, o sus amigos le han guardado algo o irá directamente a las cocinas. Da un bufido mientras se empieza lo que James le ha dado, que un poco de beicon con huevos, y una sonrisa tenue se dibuja en su rostro al dar un mordisco. No lo dirá en voz alta, James lo usará en contra de Albus si lo hace, a veces es agradable tener un hermano mayor…

Aunque este sea igual que James Potter.

Le toma unos minutos llegar hasta la sala común. El breve viaje es agradable dado que no hay ni un solo estudiante en los pasillos; en la entrada de la sala común, para su impresión, ve a Scorpius que se está moviendo de un lado a otro, como si estuviese inquieto. Al dejar caer la caja de comida, que ya está terminada, Scorpius se vuelve hacia él y la tranquilidad substituye la histeria; por lo menos hasta que Scorpius adquiere una vez esa expresión de incertidumbre.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Lección de Vuelo —responde. Scorpius hace una mueca; luego, Albus recuerda lo que ha visto en el Mapa del Merodeador. ¿Cómo se lo dice sin que le revele de la existencia del mismo?—… Uh, ¿a dónde estabas? Nos íbamos a reunir para la hora del almuerzo.

—Vi que Rose se fue tras de ti y la encaré después de la clase —dice Scorpius arrugando la nariz. Es un gesto inconsciente—. ¿Qué le pasa a tu prima? Ella me odia; no me conoce y me odia a muerte. Y tampoco sabe de lo que habló… gritó —se corrige.

—Te dije antes que Rose es especial —dice Albus sin querer entrar en detalles—. « _Quoties necesse ut vadat_ » —dice la contraseña.

Como es de esperarse, tampoco hay nadie en la sala común. Albus y Scorpius se sientan en uno de los sillones, aquel que tiene una muy buena vista del Lago Negro. Antes de que se hubiese dado cuenta de que se trata del Lago Negro, le ha sorprendido ver a un enorme calamar nadando y posando su enorme ojo en él. No ha gritado pero ha estado muy cerca de hacerlo. Entre Jules y Scorpius le han explicado a Albus más aspectos de la sala común de Slytherin.

Su padre se ha equivocado. La mejor sala común que hay no es la de Gryffindor, sino la de Slytherin.

—¿Te peleaste con ella? —dice Albus, más por curiosidad que por defender a su prima.

—¿Qué? Para nada. Solo le dije lo que pensaba de ella y Rose hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Oh, oh.

—¿Qué tan mal fue?

Scorpius se cruza de brazos.

—Tu prima tiene un mal genio horrible… —gruñe—, sin ofender.

—No me ofende. Rose no es mala persona, solo es muy cabezota. Y quién sabe, quizá se lleven bien algún día.

—Sí, no creo que eso pase. —Scorpius suaviza su mirada—. No te lo quería decir… sin embargo, creo que ella tiene algo en contra de ti ahora. Es decir, que te odia por ser un Slytherin y ser mi amigo. Una de las dos es peor para ella pero no sé cuál.

Albus suspira.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que dejaré que Rose haga lo que quiera. Si ella no me quiere, estaré bien… Trataré de estar bien con eso —murmura lo último.


	4. Cotilleos y reputación

Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

 **PRIMER AÑO**

 **IV: Cotilleos y reputación**

* * *

La conversación con James le ha quitado un peso de encima, aunque no ha sido el suficiente para que Albus haya dejado de preocuparse por lo que pensará el resto de su familia. Hasta el momento Albus no se ha atrevido a poner en cualquiera de sus cartas que tiene amigos, ya ni se diga que estos son de Slytherin. Tal vez esté siendo un imbécil prejuicioso, pero es un imbécil prejuicioso que viene de una familia que no necesita más que un comentario mordaz para enemistarse con otra familia, o con cualquier tipo de persona que no comparta las mismas opiniones que ellos.

Cada vez que piensa en esto sólo recuerda lo diferentes que son tía Hermione y tía Luna y, pese a que son tan distintas la una de la otra, se han llevado bien con el pasar de los años. Ambas tienen una especie de alianza: tía Hermione trabaja para un departamento casi olvidado del Ministerio de Magia. Tía Hermione analiza los maleficios y maldiciones más oscuras que hay y cómo contrarrestarlas, también experimenta con la alquimia apoyándose en las investigaciones y descubrimientos de Rolf y Luna Scamander. Tía Hermione se ha hecho de tanta fama por sus propios méritos que el tío Ron no dudado en anteponer el apellido de tía Hermione al suyo. «Estoy orgulloso de mi mujer. Al diablo con la prensa», dice el tío Ron.

Hay pocas cosas que Albus puede decir que son buenas, y más aún escasean las que le han pasado a él. Ser un Potter no es sinónimo de tener al mundo comiendo de la palma de la mano; ser un Potter es sinónimo de tener al mundo entrometiéndose en cada mínimo de detalle de su día a día, aguantándolos cuando ellos inventan historias de cosas que jamás han pasado y que nunca sucederán. Es una verdadera molestia que no la familia Potter pueda ir a un lugar sin que los reporteros estén siguiéndoles el rastro, preparados para obtener una evidencia hasta de lo que comen. Hasta parece que no tienen nada más que hacer que enterarse de este tipo de cosas. James siempre les fulmina con la mirada, Albus finge demencia y Lily los saluda; su hermana todavía es muy inocente, muy ingenua para saber que está alentando algo de lo que se arrepentirá.

A veces se pregunta cómo su hermano mayor lo hace. «El mundo es un escenario», dice James. «Aprende a adaptarte o enloquece». ¿Cómo se adaptará si la gente nunca estará conforme con lo que Albus haga? ¿Cómo su hermano actúa como si todo en el mundo le importase muy poco? Quizá no le han comparado tanto con su padre, quizá le ha mentido para que Albus se sienta mejor; incluso es probable que se haya inventado que está conforme con el nombre que le han puesto. En cada ocasión en que uno piensa en James Sirius Potter uno recuerda a James Potter, una víctima de la guerra del que todos afirman que es un mártir, y Sirius Black, el antepenúltimo merodeador en morir y uno de los borrados del tapiz. Dos grandes bromistas, dos héroes que han ayudado a derrotar a Tom Ryddle, dos grandes magos que siempre han sobresalido de una manera u otra y dos grandes personas en general.

¿Y qué hay de Albus?

Albus Severus Potter. Lleva el nombre de un director que ha sido asesinado por un mocoso de dieciséis años de cuestionable sanidad mental —o eso es lo que dice la prensa— y un mortífago que nunca se ha reformado —de nuevo, la opinión de la prensa—. Lleva el nombre de un Gryffindor y un Slytherin, dos fuerzas opuestas en la vida como el agua y el aceite; lleva el nombre de un par de magos que siempre se han enfrentado entre sí: Severus Snape, quien ha buscado su propia supervivencia sin importar a quién venda, y Albus Dumbledore, quien ha hecho locuras por el mal afamado bien mayor.

¿Y qué hay de su prima y su hermana menor?

Es Lily Luna Potter. No Lilian, Lilianne, Liliana, Lilia o cualquier otro nombre cuyo diminutivo sea Lily. Es Rose Granger–Weasley. No Rosalina, Rosalía, Rosalie, Rosalba, Rosalynn, Rosaura… En serio, ¿cuántos nombres como esos seguirá encontrando Skeeter? Ya ha perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que ha oído las quejas de Rose y Lily; y, por amor a Merlín, no las llames Lily–flor, Rosie o Lil. Lily ya sabe que no es precisamente alta, no hace falta que se lo recuerden. Y las únicas personas a las que Rose tolera que le digan Rosie son Hugo y tío Ron y, en situaciones muy específicas, Albus.

Aún recuerda aquel día en que ha regresado a la habitación compartida y Karl Jenkins le ha entregado una carta para hacer las paces. Y como un estúpido le ha creído y se ha aguantado el enorme disgusto de encontrarse con aquel infame artículo escrito por Rita Skeeter. No es el único que Rita Skeeter ha escrito acerca de los Potter, el Ejército de Dumbledore en general o la familia Weasley pero sí es el único que ha cabreado a su madre. Y su madre es una mujer que tiene casi tanta paciencia como el abuelo Arthur. Dicho artículo casi ha causado un encontronazo hace más de dos años, el cual ha sido evitado por una muy cabreada Ginny Weasley.

Y tía Ginny sólo lo ha evitado para desquitarse ella misma. Albus no sabe qué le ha hecho, pero ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte para que Rita haya dejado tranquilos a los Potter durante más de medio año. Tía Ginny y tía Hermione se ríen cada vez que alguien lo menciona, es un tipo de broma interna entre ellas, tío Ron y su padre.

LA FAMILIA POTTER SE ESCABULLE PARA LA COPA MUNDIAL DE QUIDDITCH,

¿QUÉ SUCIOS SECRETOS ESCONDE LA NO TAN PERFECTA FAMILIA DE HARRY POTTER?

por Rita Skeeter, corresponsal de cotilleos de _El Profeta_

 _La reputación es un arma de doble filo que nunca entrará en la cabeza de algunas personas. Hay demasiados aspectos que son simplemente irresistibles para nosotros, los simples mortales, cuando nos encontramos con nuestras celebridades favoritas, aquellas caras que nos enamoran pero que son inalcanzables para nosotros y de los que sólo podemos un fugaz vistazo antes que sigan con sus ocupadas vidas. Ha provocado un gran escándalo que nuestra familia favorita por excelencia haya querido pasar desapercibida, en un infructuoso intento que se ha estropeado en cuestión de minutos._

 _Hoy, ocho de julio de dos mil catorce, se han reunido un montón de buenas para deleitarse con la final de la Copa Mundial de Quidditch. Agradecemos al alma caritativa que ha dado el aviso que la familia Potter está en el campamento para unírsenos en nuestro regocijo, pero ha sido una decepción que sólo hayamos obtenido la frialdad de nuestros héroes. De una parte de nuestros héroes, en realidad. Pese a los años que han pasado, el Elegido se mantiene en el centro de atención de la sociedad inglesa. La familia Potter se ha reunido con algunos miembros del ya disuelto Ejército de Dumbledore, una organización que ha creado el difunto Albus Dumbledore para oponerse a Tom Ryddle. O eso es lo que él dice, ¿qué podemos creer si Harry Potter emplea el voto del silencio? ¿Qué más nos ha ocultado nuestro héroe y modelo a seguir?_

 _Están en la zona VIP del campamento. James y Albus son la envidia de los niños de sus respectivas generaciones, ¿cuántas veces presumes que tienes una inmensa fortuna para que Viktor Krum se haga tiempo en su ocupada agenda, vaya hasta Inglaterra y te dé un autógrafo? Esa respuesta, mis estimados fanáticos, es ninguna. Y nuestros afamadísimos Albus y James son tan desconsiderado que no han dicho nada, simplemente han presumido haber conocido a Viktor Krum con las pobres almas desafortunadas que les han rodeado. ¿Y así es como Harry Potter educa a sus hijos? No es de extrañar que James, Albus y Lilia (comúnmente conocida como Lily) hayan salido estropeados, con la cazadora de fortunas que tienen por madre y esposa qué más pueden ser, a qué más pueden aspirar._

 _¡Cuánta decepción en un solo día!_

 _O en una sola vida._

 _El auror está a vísperas de sus treinta y cuatro años, sin embargo su estilo se ha atascado dos décadas atrás. La cicatriz en forma de relámpago es algo con lo que lidiará para siempre, pero al menos ha podido hacer el esfuerzo de no parecer un vagabundo desesperado que carece de cualquier sentido de la moda. ¿Quién le ha dicho que esas gafas redondas han estado de moda en algún momento?_

 _Cielo mío, tengo unas amigas que estarán complacidas por encaminar al desalineado Niño Que Vivió; llámame por si quieres actualizarte, más de uno te lo agradecerá._

 _O se reirán._

 _No contigo._

 _De ti._

 _Lo otro que ha llamado nuestra atención ha sido la herida horrenda en la mejilla derecha. Lo que Savage ha respondido ha dado qué pensar: «no le daremos información a usted, Skeeter. Jódase y piérdase». ¿Estaremos en ciernes de una nueva era oscura? ¿Hay algo que el Ministerio de Magia nos esté ocultando de nuevo? ¿Tendremos que reemplazar a Kingsley por un mago aún más inepto que él? ¿Qué se trae entre manos Harry Potter, que ni siquiera ha defendido su privacidad cuando se ha reencontrado conmigo? Recordemos que estamos hablando del pobre huérfano que llora a cada mención de sus padres, de cuando llega 31 de octubre o los respectivos cumpleaños de sus padres._

 _De lo que sí estamos seguros es que su esposa lo tiene bien amaestrado. Sue Li, una poetisa reconocida por sus escritos corta venas y que gusta escribir aventuras que nunca vivirá, puede ser la razón por la que Harry Potter está herido. ¿Qué le ha visto Harry Potter a Sue Li? ¿Qué poción le ha dado para que se hayan casado? ¿En qué momento la dulce Ginny Weasley ha sido desplazada por una arpía? Mi pobre colega está con el corazón roto después de toparse con la familia Potter: los que han podido ser sus hijos y marido si dicho marido tuviese más sensatez y sentido común. Ella ha estado sollozante y al borde las lágrimas; pobre mujer, mis condolencias para esta desafortunada víctima del casanova Potter._

 _De tal padre, tal hijo._

 _¿Por qué Harry Potter ha cambiado a Ginny Weasley por una bruja que ni siquiera ha peleado en la Batalla de Hogwarts? ¿O será que Ginny Weasley no es tan muñequita de porcelana como a Harry Potter le gustaría? ¿Será posible que el ego finalmente se le haya subido a la cabeza al Niño Que Vivió que necesita de una damisela en apuros que alabe hasta el suelo por donde él camina? ¿Acaso Harry Potter se queda con Sue Potter por lástima o será que lo hace por amor a sus hijos?_

 _No. Un tribunal le dará la razón a Harry Potter. Sus hijos estarán mejor con un mago respetable que tolerando a una cazadora de oro. Es un Potter, ¿quién no le da nada? ¿Quién no concordará con él? Nosotros no nos creemos que Harry y Sue se han enamorado a primera vista; te lo digo con todo el amor que te tengo, Harry, pero tú eres el mago más inconsciente más grande que he conocido. Tal vez ustedes no lo sepan, pero mi colega le ha besado en la sala común de Gryffindor para que éste tipo haya aceptado ser su novio, ¿y planea que nos creamos que ya tiene más experiencia en el amor?_

 _O, lo más comprensible, ya que ya no hay guerra hay que buscar un caso de caridad._

 _En el campamento ha ocurrido la esperada reunión del Trío de Oro, un nombre que le he dado. Mientras he entrevistado a Harry Potter para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no hay momento en que no haya visto a Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter separados. Prácticamente han estado unidos por la cadera hasta que Harry ha roto el corazón de Ginny. Es una sorpresa para mí que haya tenido un encuentro casual, y ha sido una sorpresa aún mayor ver lo unidos que son Albus Potter y Rose Granger–Weasley. Con la ya muy amplia familia que son los Weasley, es esperable que se elijan bandos. Por supuesto que es más importante estar en el lado bueno del héroe Potter. Hace dos años, Ron Weasley ha renunciado al Escuadrón de Aurores para ayudar a George Weasley con Sortilegios Weasley._

 _Y qué casualidad que tengan la misma cantidad de mercancía a pesar del éxito de la empresa. Todos buscadores de dinero y fama, aprovechándose de un héroe crédulo que no dirá no a los que dicen ser sus amigos. Hermione Granger, por otra parte, está felizmente casada. O eso es lo que nos quieren vender. Todos recordamos cuán unidas Hermione ha sido con Ginny, ¿será un ardid de la geniecillo? Es la misma bruja que ha encantado a dos magos popularísimos en su juventud, ¿qué impedirá que lo vuelva a hacer? Tiene más conocimiento, lo que se traduce en más oportunidades de atraer amantes._

 _Y conozco a cierto amante de anticuadas gafas que hará muy feliz a cierta colega pelirroja que tengo._

Karl Jenkins se hubiese burlado de Albus si no fuese porque Jules Shepard ha entrado en ese momento. Albus ha escondido el artículo antes que Jules lo pueda leer, revolviéndosele el estómago ante lo que sea que Jules pueda opinar de la disfuncional familia que tiene. Albus nunca ha meditado por qué, pese a que no hay vínculo que una a los Potter con los Weasley, los llama tíos y tías hasta que ha aparecido Rita Skeeter. Él conoce demasiado bien a sus tíos y tías para afirmar que ellos nunca se aprovecharán de sus padres, que ellos realmente estiman a su padre y a su madre y que, por eso, son aceptados.

Pero Rita Skeeter ha sido muy detallada con la información, ¿ella tendrá la razón?

Albus no quiere que Skeeter la tenga.

Él no se imagina, no quiere imaginarse, viviendo sin los Weasley a su lado, apoyándole y aconsejándole cuando Albus lo necesita.

Ellos son familia. No por sangre sino por afecto.


	5. Aptitudes y actitudes

Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

 **PRIMER AÑO**

 **V: Aptitudes y actitudes**

* * *

Rose está preocupada ya que las compañías que frecuenta Albus están contaminándole. Su adorable primo apenas le ha hablado en lo que va del mes, y el récord es de una hora si ambos están enojados, y tampoco ha mostrado mucha emoción cuando Rose le ha preguntado si quiere que estén juntos todo un sábado. Es alarmante ver que Albus está perdiéndose a sí mismo para convertirse en la sombría versión de sí mismo, una que apenas sonríe y que nunca se ha reído. Está convencida que Zabini y Malfoy han engatusado a Albus para que éste se vaya aislando de sus verdaderos amigos y familia que siempre ha estado ahí para él.

La noticia de que Albus Potter ha sido sorteado a Slytherin se ha extendido antes que pueda decir «cerveza de mantequilla». Una cosa es que las diferentes teorías acerca de las vivencias de Albus Potter en Slytherin se esparzan rápido, cortesía de unos chicos de Slytherin que no paran de decir de referirse a Albus por ese funesto apodo; y otra, completamente diferente, es que le haya llegado un artículo de El Profeta en el que detalla, con una exactitud digna de una obra llevada a la gran pantalla, cómo Albus ha deshonrado al apellido Potter por ser un Potter en Slytherin y las apuestas de cuánto tiempo tomará para que tío Harry los desherede por manchar el apellido familiar. Ni siquiera las repercusiones de la boda de tía Sue y tío Harry han causado tanta controversia como esto. Su madre le ha escrito que «dan lástima», su padre ha resumido la carta en un «ignórales», hasta tío Percy ha reaccionado con un «cuídate». ¿A qué se refiere con que se cuide? Ella no es la que ha terminado en, qué horror, Slytherin.

No puede descubrir qué tan mal la está pasando Albus en Slytherin porque está soportando a Polly Chapman. Por supuesto que ha notado que Polly Chapman actúa como si Rose fuese su enemiga por nacimiento, pero es extraño que se hayan enemistado sin que Rose lo haya notado. ¿Exactamente qué ha hecho Rose para que Polly la odie? La única vez que ha hablado con Polly cara a cara ha sido en la primera lección de Vuelo, entonces la ha ignorado todo lo que ha podido. Eso no ha sido suficiente, Polly está experimentando mil y una manera para que Rose pierda el control de sí misma y contraataque. No quiere recurrir a la violencia; no es del tipo que busca la paz por sobre todo, pero tiene un genio comparable con el de Dominique. Dos detalles importantes acerca de su primo: uno, no aprueba que le acorten el nombre; dos, se desquitará si alguien hace algo que lastime a sus hermanos.

Dominique no es Roxanne. Él necesita razón para desquitarse de alguien, Roxanne solo tiene que enterarse que nadie se está metiendo con Fred. Sí, nadie puede ser muchas personas. Por alguna extraña razón, la gente considera una decepción que Fred no siga los pasos de su tocayo. «Un desperdicio de talento, un linaje muerto» es lo que dicen. Y duele, vaya que duele; ha sido un gesto muy dulce honrar la memoria de Fred Weasley I, pero quizá tío George y tía Angelina han tenido que buscar otra manera. Nadie parece recordar o siquiera conocer el segundo nombre de Fred, quizá esa haya sido una buena alternativa; o, supone, que usar Fred como el segundo nombre de su primo hubiese sido igual de bueno.

Es curioso que Lucy sea la bromista de la familia.

Está en clase de Herbología. Está aguantando lo más que puede las estupideces de Polly Chapman, quien ha decidido practicar su puntería utilizando bolas de papel, una cerbatana y el pelo de Rose como la diana. Con la paciencia a punto de extinguirse, decide detener esta tontería. «Cámbiame el lugar», pide a Ariadna Cornfoot. En lo que Rose camina hacia Ariadna y ella hace lo propio, Ariadna le susurra al oído que «no te sobrepases» antes de tomar asiento y tratar de seguir las instrucciones del profesor Longbottom. Rose asiente y encara a Polly, que le sonríe burlona sin ocultar las bolitas que aún le quedan en la mesa. O, más importante, sin prestar atención a lo que dice el profesor Longbottom.

—¿Así que la princesa defiende el honor de su cabellera estropeada? —dice Polly—. ¡Pero qué dulce eres! ¿Quieres que te consiga un caballero para que te defienda, princesa?

—Déjame tranquila.

—¿La pequeña Rose no aguanta un poco, eh? ¿La pequeña princesa quiere que le llame a mami y papi para que la ayuden? —dice Polly usando el tono de «estoy hablando con un bebé». Un bebé de ya once año al que le está insultando la capacidad intelectual—. Vamos, princesita, aguantar un poco de esto no hace daño a nadie. Además es algo a lo que ya deberías estar acostumbrada, señorita tengo todo lo que deseo y más.

—Ya te aguanté —dice Rose entre dientes. Polly pone los ojos en blanco como si la situación se le antojase irónica. Rose está un poco más exasperada que antes—; te advierto, déjame tranquila.

—¿Y qué si no lo hago? ¿Llamarás a papi? —pregunta Polly—. Oh, espera. Es verdad, me había olvidado que tu papaíto es tan miedoso que eligió una cómoda vida. Hasta tu madre es más valiente, y mira que la heroína trabaja encerrada en una oficina. ¡Cuánta osadía para un par de Gryffindor!

Muy bien. Ahora en definitiva que ha tenido suficiente. Alguien ha cruzado la línea y ese alguien va a caer muy, pero muy duro. Rose está a punto de emplear todas las palabras malsonantes que ha escuchado —y ha oído muchísimas por su padre— cuando se da cuenta que el profesor Longbottom le está viendo de tanto en tanto mientras responde a la pregunta de Yann. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha sabido que Polly y Rose están discutiendo? Rose se ha asegurado de bajar su tono de voz, un acción bastante complicada para ella, y está segura que al menos uno de sus compañeros las ha visto; sin embargo, ¿por qué el profesor Longbottom no ha dicho nada?

Puede que el profesor Longbottom sea un amigo de la familia, pero nunca ha creído que sea del tipo que favorece a los estudiantes, así sea el propio Erik.

La clase continúa. Rose emplea un esfuerzo sobre humano para hacer caso omiso a las estupideces de Polly, quien prefiere fingir que le interesa la lección del profesor Longbottom luego que Rose la ha ignorado por diez minutos. La niña se prepara para lo que sea que el profesor Longbottom tenga que decirle; lo ha conocido desde muy pequeña —demasiado joven para que lo recuerde con exactitud— y sabe que ella no se irá del invernadero sin que acabe recibiendo algún sermón, consejo o reprimenda. Sin embargo, no es justo. Polly ha empezado y se irá sin recibir nada, absolutamente nada. Su madre dice que hay que defender la justicia, pero la mayoría de los profesores muggles que ha tenido siempre favorecen a los chicos populares y no a ella, a los que son iguales a Rose.

Lo peor de todo es que no ha podido defender a su madre y a su padre. ¿Cómo se atreve Polly Chapman a insinuar que su padre es un cobarde? Su padre es el hombre más valiente que ha conocido; no sólo porque ha luchado en una guerra y ha sobrevivido sin casi ninguna secuela, o ninguna que Rose y Hugo puedan ver, sino porque su padre se esfuerza en que Rose y Hugo hayan tenido una infancia normal en la medida de lo posible. Con todo el lío de la fama, de la riqueza que los Weasley no han tenido en antaño, de las suposiciones de Skeeter sobre todo, de la ausencia del tío Fred… Su padre es genial, simple y llanamente genial.

El mejor mago de todos.

—Señorita Granger–Weasley —dice el profesor Longbottom, después de que la clase ha acabado. Polly le enseña la lengua sin que le importa quién la pueda ver—, tenemos que hablar.

Esa es una de las frases que nunca significa algo bueno para el receptor.

—Por supuesto, profesor —dice Rose.

Ariadna le da una sonrisa alentadora. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? ¿Acaso quiere recibir mercancía gratis de Sortilegios Weasley? El invernadero se vacía en cuestión de segundos; los estudiantes están más apurados en llegar a donde sea que vayan que en enterarse del chisme de primera mano. Rose suspira y toma asiento, mentalizándose que el profesor Longbottom a lo mejor sólo le baja un par de puntos en lugar de pedir una citatoria con su madre. Aunque Rose tenga la inteligencia de su madre, ella no es Hermione Granger. Ella no obtiene sólo dieces en cada prueba que hace, ella debe pasar horas y horas leyendo y estudiando un mismo tema para memorizárselo y ser capaz de citar todo, desde el autor hasta un detalle interesante e inútil.

«Hermione sabía este tema a tu edad», «pensé que había heredado la inteligencia de su madre», «Hermione no se equivocó con esta idea», «¡de tal madre, tal hija!», «supongo que podemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, ¿cierto, Rose?». Esas y otras frases han quedado impresas en su memoria. ¿Quién ha podido adivinar que uno que otro docente realmente ha estimado a su madre? No obstante, no es el mismo con algunos, sino es que todos, de los ex compañeros muggles de su madre. Hugo no tiene el mismo problema, al menos en el ámbito de la inteligencia. A sólo nueve años de edad, está demostrando que puede fundar algo similar a P.E.D.D.O cuando sea mayor.

¿Por qué la gente siempre espera que sigan los pasos de sus progenitores?

—Polly Chapman sólo es una chica que quiere meterse contigo, que quiere descubrir qué tan lejos te puede presionar hasta que reacciones como ella desea. Es una de muchas, me temo —dice el profesor Longbottom. No, lo ha dicho el tío Neville. Rose asiente mecánicamente—. ¿Alguna vez te conté que tuve problemas escolares, como tú?

—Pero tú eres un héroe. Nadie se mete con los héroes.

—Pero no era ni el más valiente ni el más inteligente cuando tenía tu edad —dice él—. Creo que pasé la mayor parte de mi primer año llorando ante cada mínima desgracia que ocurría, y soportando las burlas de Malfoy sobre que yo era un squib y que debería estar en Hufflepuff, porque según él Hufflepuff era la casa de los perdedores, de los casos de caridad como yo.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Ron me dijo que yo valía por doce Malfoy, que le hiciera frente a la gente —responde tío Neville—. Y me lo creí. Incluso me traté de detenerlos cuando iban a salvar al mundo por primera vez. Hermione acabó petrificándome, pero era algo que yo no hubiera hecho al inicio del año. Ni Ron, Harry o Hermione me lo confirmaron, pero acabé descubriéndolo después de incursionarnos al Departamento de Misterios en quinto —añade.

—Eso es… Simplemente… —Esto es lo más cercano que Rose está para descubrir algo del pasado de sus padres y de su tío Harry. No obstante, lo que más le ha sorprendido es que tío Neville le está admitiendo que él no siempre ha sido tan fuerte como parece, como si no fuese tan importante. Pero lo es, tiene que serlo, ¿verdad?—. ¿Y por qué nunca me enteré? ¡Soy su hija!

—Hay aspectos de la guerra que nosotros no queremos que ustedes sepan —dice tío Neville—. Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, hemos cometidos tantos errores y hemos perdido a tanta gente que es increíble que todavía sigamos cuerdos. No me molesta reconocer que todavía tengo pesadillas de vez en cuando, es algo que me pasó y nunca lo cambiaré. Pero, te diré un secreto, volveré a pasar por lo mismo si puedo tener lo que ya tengo, si puedo convertirme en quién soy ahora.

»Ahora entiendo por qué mis padres llegaron hasta las últimas consecuencias. Ellos están en San Mungo, locos de por vida. ¿Lo sabías, Rose? —pregunta tío Neville. Rose niega con la cabeza, todavía incapaz de decir nada—. Yo haría lo mismo por Erik. Él y Hannah son lo mejor que me ha pasado. Además de conocer a Luna y Ginny, por supuesto.

»No todas las batallas las tienes que pelear, y no por eso eres menos valiente o menos valioso. Tú eres tú, y algún día encontrarás cómo hacer tu parte.

—No entiendo.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras. Yo me tardé años; aunque lo hubiera descubierto antes de haber creído en mí mismo tanto como lo hacían los demás —dice tío Neville—. ¿Ahora qué te parece si te doy un par de consejos?

—¿Y no creerán que soy la mascota del profesor?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no —responde él—. Lo que más importa es lo que tú pienses de ti misma. Lo demás se dará naturalmente. Confía en mí.

Y Rose sabe que puede confiar en el profesor Longbottom tanto como lo hace con el tío Neville.


	6. Lo que está en medio

Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

* * *

 **PRIMER AÑO**

 **VI: Lo que está en medio**

* * *

El comportamiento de Ariadna es confuso. No es que la niña le caiga mal o que le parezca insoportable, es sólo que no entiende por qué su compañera no ha tratado de obtener algo de Rose. No hay un momento en que no recuerde cómo sus padres han soportado a perfectos desconocidos que fingen saber todo de ellos, con el único propósito de obtener un beneficio de los héroes de guerra. «Asegúrate de conocer bien a alguien antes de confiarle cualquier secreto», le ha aconsejado su madre mientras se han dirigido a la estación. Su padre no le ha dicho nada más que haga amistades y que no se tome muy en serio sus estudios, sino que se comporte como una niña normal que va a la escuela como los demás.

¿En qué sentido su padre ha empleado la palabra «normal» y de qué modo espera que Rose lo ejecute? Siente la tentación de soltar un bufido y abandonar la lectura intensiva que está haciendo por ninguna razón que valga la pena; no obstante, su madre siempre lo ha hecho desde muy niña. Y Rose quiere demostrar que está a la altura de todo lo que representa el nombre de Hermione Granger–Weasley.

Lo que necesita es poner esfuerzo y repetirse en que, de este modo, la gente va a parar de criticarla. Se supone que esta manera de pensar la convencerá de que es fácil, de que el capítulo que está leyendo no es tan tedioso como parece y que será uno menos en el índice del libro. No es de un tema que le interese, ¿eso ha sido importante en algún momento? Todo lo que ha conocido en su vida es cómo las relaciones promueven a comportamientos inesperados y que cómo los cambios no son siempre favorables para quiénes están involucrados, sean los promotores o los receptores.

El cumpleaños Victoire es una fecha agria para la familia Weasley ya que es el aniversario de la muerte de tío Fred. Sin embargo, tío George ha insistido en que Victoire no debe permitir que eso impida que ella disfrute su día especial y se esmera muchísimo en que su sobrina la pase genial.

«No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien», le ha dicho tío George a Victoire. «¡Pero no es justo que tú estés sufriendo mientras que yo esté celebrando este día maldito!». Rose recuerda cómo tío George se ha quedado en silencio mientras que Victoire se ha visto muy enfadada. Ella ha esperado que tío George y Victoire no hayan notado que su conversación ha dejado de ser privada. No ha sido intencional. Rose ha querido una merienda nocturna cuando los ha pillado. La respuesta de tío George las ha tomado por sorpresa: «para Fred era muy importante que la familia estuviera pasando un buen rato aunque estuviéramos a punto de perder todo. Cuando yo perdí mi oreja, hice una broma. Fue tonta, fuera de lugar y que posiblemente enfadó a mamá. ¿Crees que me importó? No. Fred intentó ser fuerte por mí de la misma manera en que yo intenté ser fuerte por él durante meses. No te pido que pretendas ser feliz por mí, te pido que seas feliz por la memoria de Fred».

Se abraza a sí misma y baja la mirada. A veces le impresiona que su propia familia esté sobrellevando situaciones o aguantando cargas que no le corresponden. Tiene once años; la hace inocente, no ignorante. Es incapaz de recordar el número de veces que ha oído la frase de «no es tu culpa» proviniendo de su familia. ¿Hay alguna razón para que nadie le diga por qué el tío Percy se culpa por la muerte del tío Fred? ¿O por qué la abuela Molly atesora cada artículo de Sortilegios Weasley que encuentra abandonado por ahí? Hasta parece que ha obligado a tío George a deshacerse de ellos en el pasado, lo que contrasta con su manía por mantenerlos como si fuese todo lo que tiene. O, incluso, ¿por qué nunca ha conocido al primo de tío Harry aunque tío Harry lo menciona de vez en cuando?

—¿Te molesta que me siente aquí? —dice Ariadna Cornfoot.

—No —responde Rose—. Pero por qué quieres estar conmigo. ¿No hay nadie más de quién puedas aprovecharte?

—No quiero aprovecharme de ti. Quiero ser tu amiga —dice Ariadna. Ella está punto de sonreírle cuando Rose se cruza de brazos—. Yo… Simplemente no imagino cómo es estar rodeada de gente sin saber que puedes contar con alguien. Tampoco sé cómo se siente ser famosa y que la gente te quiera automáticamente por eso, aunque les importe más bien poco todo lo que te pase a ti. Y tampoco sé cómo es vivir rodeada de todo lo que una vez tus familiares no tuvo pero saber que lo has ganado un precio muy alto, por el que renunciarías para recuperar todo lo que has tenido que sacrificar para eso.

—Hablas por experiencia —dice Rose, curiosa.

—Papá se unió al club de las Eminencias* y luchó en la batalla de Hogwarts, pero nadie le recuerda porque aparentemente no es tan importante como ustedes —dice Ariadna encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Es idea de Rose o Ariadna ha sonado algo disgustada?—. No me sorprende que no hayas oído de Stephen Cornfoot. Papá es uno de los que han estado… ahí, simplemente ahí. Apoyándolos, animándolos, confiando en ustedes, arriesgándose por lo que les parecen correcto pero sin recibir ni pena ni gloria. Una historia que nunca se va a contar.

—¿Qué es el club de las Eminencias?

—Originalmente ha sido un grupo de estudiantes elegidos bajo el escrutinio de Slughron. Dichos estudiantes han gozado de privilegios y de fiestas organizadas de tanto en tanto. La membresía sólo está permitida para quién Slughron ha considerado valioso —responde Ariadna—. El club de las Eminencias que se ha formado en 1997 ha sido ideado minuciosamente por Flora Carrow. Ella ha estado en contra de lo que han hecho sus tíos; en lugar de enfrentárseles directamente, el club de las Eminencias ha apoyado a La Resistencia con todo lo que ha podido. Papá todavía no me ha dicho si alguien los descubrió, aunque lo dudo. Mamá es bastante previsora, y tiene un plan de respaldo para el plan de respaldo.

—Sí, supongo que… —Rose pestañea—. ¿Qué? ¿Tu padre… y tu madre… Ellos simplemente…?

Ariadna ríe.

—Rose, me has hecho el día —dice Ariadna—. Y sí. El segundo al mando se enamoró de la líder en algún momento. En otro momento te contaré la historia. Siento la mala vibra llamada Pince zumbándome los oídos.

—Yo no la veo por aquí —dice Rose.

—En realidad estoy detrás de usted, señorita Granger–Weasley —dice una voz trémula. A Rose le parece ver a la abuela Molly hasta que sacude la cabeza y se apresura a poner distancia entre ella y madame Pince. Los labios de madame Pince se mueven un poco. ¿Una sonrisa o un tic por enfado? Sea lo que sea, Rose no lo averiguará—. La próxima vez que alguna de ustedes haga un escándalo, se irán.

—Pero no puede echarme si no he terminado —protesta Rose.

—Los hermanos Carrow no me han detenido de ejercer mi autoridad en mis dominios, señorita Granger–Weasley. Una alumna de primero ciertamente no lo hará —dice madame Pince, monótonamente—. ¿Y alguna de ustedes ha visto a la señorita Macmillan?

—No. ¿Qué ha hecho? —dice Ariadna.

—Ella destrozó una de mis estanterías —responde madame Pince—. Accidental o no, sé que la señorita Macmillan está cerca. Huelo su miedo. Y será peor para ella si continúa escabulléndose de mí.

—Recuérdame no hacerla enfadar —susurra Rose a Ariadna.

* * *

*Evento que debutó en el drabble #4 de Cuestión de apellidos: Membresía honorífica.


End file.
